あいやぁ 四千年!
by nana.0.o
Summary: Saat memandang bulan penuh nan cantik itu, pikirannya melayang. Kenangan selama beribu tahun yang membuat hatinya sakit, kini perlahan memudar. Dan akhirnya, hari dimana ia bisa kembali tersenyum pun tiba. Historical Story.


**Warning :** Typo!Maybe OOC!Maybe Historical – angst – hurt/comfort – family – friendship

* * *

><p><strong>あいやぁ<strong>**四千年 ****/ Aiyaa Four Thousand Years**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

><p>Saat memandang bulan penuh nan cantik itu, pikirannya melayang. Kenangan selama beribu tahun yang membuat hatinya sakit, kini perlahan memudar. Dan akhirnya, hari dimana ia bisa kembali tersenyum pun tiba.<p>

* * *

><p>あの日竹林で 見つけた子供は<p>

たくましく強く 育ってくれたある！

_**The child I found that day within the bamboo**_

_**I raised him to be sturdy and strong, aru!**_

* * *

><p>Di sebuah hutan bambu yang amat familiar bagi dirimu.<p>

Di hutan bambu dimana teman-teman pandamu tinggal.

Di hutan bambu ketika kau baru saja pulang setelah bertemu **Qilin**.

Di hutan bambu...

Anak itu mengangkat wajah mungilnya dan menatapmu heran. Matanya memang seperti ikan mati, tapi entah bagaimana kau mengerti arti tatapannya.

"Ni hao! Chuugoku, aru!" Dan kau tetap saja memperkenalkan diri, meski tahu anak itu tak akan mengerti bahasamu, apalagi merespon.

Dan dengan wajah bahagia, kau membawanya pulang.

Kau memberinya pakaian, mengajarkan caramu berbicara, mengajarkannya menulis dan masih banyak hal yang kau ajarkan padanya, karena kau menganggapnya seperti adikmu sendiri.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu kuat sepertiku, aru!"

Tekadmu sudah bulat, dan ketika anak itu beranjak dewasa—tanpa banyak pertimbangan, kau mengajarkannya memakai senjata. Mulai dari pisau lipat, sampai pedang panjang.

* * *

><p>我侭できた昔、懐かしいあるよ…<p>

_**Selfishly, I think of the past – how nostalgic, aru…**_

* * *

><p>Kini kau duduk sendirian di balkon, menatap nanar pada bulan yang bersinar terang. Pikiranmu mulai melayang, meninggalkan masa kini dan kembali ke masa lalu.<p>

* * *

><p>一緒に眺めた月 覚えてるあるか？<p>

晚上好！ うさぎは薬混ぜるある

この空はどこまでも続くある

_**Do you remember the moon we gazed at together, aru?**_

_**Good evening! The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru.**_

_**This sky extends to the ends of the earth, aru.**_

* * *

><p>"Nihon! Nihon! Kemari cepat!" Kau berteriak memanggil namanya, berlari ke arahnya karena anak itu tak kunjung datang. Dan dengan sedikit memaksa, kau menggandeng lengannya menuju balkon.<p>

"Lihat, bulan hari ini indah sekali, aru!" Dan kau sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah menariknya ke balkon. Karena saat itu kau dapat melihat senyumnya. Anak yang kau sebut Nihon itu menatap kagum pada bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Ada apa disana?" Tunjuk Nihon pada bulan purnama. Dan sekali lagi, kau tersenyum melihat kepolosannya.

Kini, kaupun melihat bulan purnama itu dengan seksama, "Disana... tinggal para kelinci yang sedang menumbuk obat." jawabmu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu? Bulan itu tempat tinggal para Dewa, dan kelinci adalah makhluk yang paling baik sehingga ia diberikan kehormatan untuk melayani para Dewa disana."

Nihon terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, kalian berdua duduk berdampingan, menikmati indahnya malam yang diterangi temaram sinar bulan dengan damai.

Dan kau...

Amat-sangat merindukan masa-masa itu.

* * *

><p>你好吗？ あちこち体痛いある<p>

_**How are you? My body hurts all over, aru.**_

* * *

><p>Puluhan, bahkan ratusan tahun telah terlewati. Adikmu tersayang tidak lagi berada di sisimu. Ia meninggalkanmu, sendiri.<p>

Adik yang selalu kau banggakan, kini telah menjadi seseorang yang kuat, seseorang yang tidak lagi membutuhkan perhatian bahkan bantuan seorang kakak seperti dirimu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Nihon?" bisikmu dalam sunyi.

Kau mencengkram kedua pangkal lenganmu. Sakit.

Bukan hanya disana, tapi di seluruh tubuhmu. Masih tersisa bekas luka dari masa-masa itu. Sebagian besar sudah menutup dan tak lagi terasa sakit. Namun luka di hatimu tak kunjung menutup. Kini kau mencoba menutup kedua matamu, mengingat semua yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Saat-saat ketika Nihon mulai tumbuh besar. Saat-saat ia mulai pandai dan dapat melakukan semuanya sendiri. Saat-saat dimana kau menemukan huruf-huruf asing yang dibuatnya sendiri. Itu bukan huruf yang kau ajarkan padanya. Itu bukan _**huruf Han**_. Ia menggabungkan huruf Han yang kau ajarkan dengan huruf-huruf yang sangat asing bagimu. Dan ia membacanya dengan pelafalan yang jauh berbeda dari ajaranmu.

Saat itu, kau sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Nihon tumbuh dengan pribadi yang berbeda denganmu.

Saat itu, kau sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Nihon... adalah ancaman untukmu.

Tidak, hati kecilmu menyadarinya. Hanya saja kau membantahnya. Kau menutup rasa ragumu dengan pikiran-pikiran positif—

—selama puluhan tahun.

Kau tetap saja memperlakukannya sebagai adik sendiri. Kau tetap memasak makanan-makanan enak untuknya setiap hari. Kau setia membela dirinya di hadapan America. Kau rela tubuhmu penuh luka, untuknya. Bahkan tak sedikitpun terbesit dalam pikiranmu bahwa adikmu tercinta hanya memanfaatkanmu demi kepentingannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya kau melihat dengan kedua bola matamu—

—Nihon tengah mengarahkan _**katana**_nya padamu.

* * *

><p>天地の始まり 沢山の武人が<p>

命を重ねて 歴史紡いだある

_**Since the beginning of the heavens and earth, countless soldiers**_

_**Spun history by overlapping their lives, aru.**_

* * *

><p>4000 tahun.<p>

Kau telah hidup beribu tahun **lebih lama** dari dirinya.

Kau telah hidup **lebih lama** dari yang lainnya.

Kau tahu benar dirimu tidak akan mati. Kau tahu benar Nihon pun telah mengetahui kenyataan itu. Kau pun tahu adikmu tidak akan mati. Namun, kau tetap tidak mengangkat senjatamu, kau biarkan Nihon melukai tubuhmu sampai puas, sebelum akhirnya ia pulang.

Dan setitik airmata jatuh di pipimu.

Kau sadar, sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, orang-orang mengukir sejarah dengan berperang. Darah para prajurit yang mati di medan perang adalah tinta merah untuk mengukir lembaran-lembaran sejarah.

Sejarah...

Bagimu, sejarah selalu berwarna merah.

Merah darah.

Perlahan menjadi tua.

Merah tua.

Gelap...gelap...gelap...

Dan semuanya berubah Hitam.

Sejarah selalu lebih banyak terukir oleh kematian seseorang. Sampai jumlahnya tak lagi dapat dihitung.

Kau telah mengalami kejadian tersebut ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali. Sejak pertama kali dirimu dilahirkan di dunia ini, kau telah mengalami banyak kejadian menyakitkan untuk mengukir sejarah.

Kau pun tahu bahwa apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Nihon akan menjadi sejarah, suatu hari nanti. Namun, kau tidak akan pernah terbiasa...

Rasanya, akan selalu sakit—seberapa kuat pun kau menahannya.

* * *

><p>果てしなき世の 愁いの中で<p>

なぜに人は 争うある！

_**In the grief of this unending world**_

_**Why is it that people fight, aru!**_

* * *

><p>Perang telah kau jalani, ribuan kali. Namun hati kecilmu tetap saja tak mengerti.<p>

"Kenapa kita harus berperang, aru?"Tanyamu sebelum Nihon menghunuskan katananya padamu.

Akan tetapi Nihon membisu, tatapan matanya yang dingin menandakan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

Dirimu pun tidak berharap Nihon akan menjawab. Puluhan kali kau menanyakan hal yang sama pada teman-temanmu yang lain—mungkin hanya kau saja yang menganggapnya teman—namun tak pernah mendapat jawaban dari mereka.

"Demi _**Amaterasu.**_"

Dan dirimu kini dipenuhi cairan hangat berwarna merah. Kau beruntung karena merah adalah warnamu, warna keberuntunganmu. Bajumu yang berwarna merah telah menyamarkan warna darah yang keluar dari tubuhmu. Bahkan dalam keterpurukan, kau masih berharap akan mendapatkan suatu keberuntungan dari warna merah **ini**. Merah yang berbeda. Merah yang membuatmu sakit.

* * *

><p>広大な地を 駆け抜ける風<p>

龍のように 誇らしく

翻した 紅に浮かぶ星が

我たちを 照らすあるよ

あいやぁやぁ…

_**The wind runs through this vast land**_

_**Proudly, like a dragon**_

_**The star that is suspended on the red is flown high**_

_**And shines on us, aru**_

_**Ai yaa yaa… **_

* * *

><p>Seberapapun hancur hatimu,<p>

Seberapapun sakit tubuhmu,

Kau selalu bangkit. Layaknya Naga yang selalu kuat menghadapi apapun. Kau tidak akan pernah membuat malu simbol Naga yang telah kau buat ribuan tahun lalu. Kau pun bangkit, tanpa pernah merasa dendam.

Kau mengerti masing-masing orang membawa kepercayaan mereka masing-masing. Kepercayaan yang sangat beragam dan membawamu serta yang lainnya harus berhadapan di medan perang.

.

Perang!

.

Hancur-lebur!

.

Berantakan!

.

Jatuh…

.

Gugur satu persatu…

.

Andai saja semua orang tidak mengenal kata 'perang'.

Andai saja semua orang tidak menciptakan 'perang'.

Meski kau tahu itu mustahil, namun harapanmu tidak akan pernah pudar.

.

.

Mungkin…

Mungkin diluar sana banyak yang berpikiran seperti dirimu.

Mereka tak menginginkan perang, namun mereka…

… tetap harus berperang.

* * *

><p>どんな傷も いつか癒える日が来るある<p>

全て我に 頼るよろし

あいやぁやぁ…

_**Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come, aru.**_

_**Leave everything to me!**_

_**Ai yaa yaa…**_

* * *

><p>Kau tidak dapat menolak luka di tubuhmu, tidak pula menghindar. Membalaskan dendam hanya akan melahirkan dendam yang baru. Kau harus menghadapinya dengan berani. Kau harus menahan rasa sakit yang bertumpuk.<p>

Karena selama ini kau selalu percaya, akan datang hari dimana semua luka ini akan sembuh.

Selama waktu terus berjalan, dan selama kau masih berdiri sebagai satu negara, luka itu perlahan akan menutup. Sang waktu akan menjadi dokter pribadimu. Dan kau berharap begitu juga halnya dengan teman-temanmu. Dan tentu saja dengan adikmu.

Kau berharap mereka percaya bahwa waktu akan menyembuhkan mereka semua.

Kini pikiranmu melayang kembali.

Kau angkat kepalamu, kembali menatap bulan purnama seraya memikirkan adik serta teman-temanmu yang lain. Angin membelai lembut wajahmu, memberikan sensasi dingin yang sulit digambarkan. Saat itu kau baru sadar bahwa airmatamu telah membentuk aliran sungai yang kini mulai kering terkena tiupan angin malam. Kau tersenyum.

Setelah menengok kembali pada kejadian ribuan tahun yang lalu, kau benar-benar tidak percaya hari-hari seperti ini akan datang. Kini kau bebas berbicara pada teman-temanmu tentang segala hal—kecuali perang. Kini kau bisa mengatakan dengan mudah bahwa sekarang bukan lagi jamannya perang. Kini kau bisa berkeliling dunia untuk menawarkan barang daganganmu tanpa khawatir terkena peluru nyasar. Dan tentu saja, hal yang membuatmu sangat bahagia, kau bisa berbicara lagi dengan adikmu, Nihon.

Nihon memang terlihat enggan mengucapkan kata maaf untukmu. Namun kaulah yang paling mengerti karakter adikmu. Adik yang berharga diri sangat tinggi. Bagimu, sikapnya yang tenang sekarang sudah merupakan pengganti kata maaf. Kau cukup menepuk punggungnya, dan ia akan tersenyum serta membungkuk sebagai balasan. Meski kini hubunganmu dengannya tidak lagi sebagai kakak-beradik, dalam hati kecilmu, Nihon tetaplah seorang adik bagimu.

Saat ini, kau dan teman-temanmu dapat berkumpul dalam satu ruangan besar dan membahas masalah-masalah yang terjadi di masing-masing wilayah kalian. Kini semuanya sedapat mungkin diselesaikan dengan musyawarah, tanpa pertumpahan darah. Dan ketika kau sedang berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan negara dengan berbagai karakter itu, dengan penuh semangat kau akan berkata, "Ada yang mau Dim Sum? Aru!"

Meskipun kau tahu pasti France dan England yang sedang bertengkar akan langsung menolak tawaranmu. "Nggak butuh!" Penolakan tersebut tak menyakitimu, sama sekali. Alih-alih marah, kau senang karena ruangan itu selalu ramai seperti biasa.

Seulas senyummu telah berganti dengan tawa kecil. Bulan purnama pun masih setia menemanimu.

"Aku yakin teman-teman juga sedang memandang bulan yang indah malam ini, aru."

Pagi keesokan harinya, hampir semua stasiun TV sedang membahas tentang keindahan Super Moon tadi malam.

* * *

><p>たとえ国が違っても<p>

言葉が違っても

字が違っても

同じ月を… ずっと、眺めたいあるよ

_**Even if our countries are different,**_

_**If our words are different,**_

_**If our characters are different,**_

_**I always want to... gaze at the same moon as you.**_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Han :<strong> aksara China

**Katana :** Pedang super tajam yang dipakai oleh samurai Jepang

**Amaterasu :** Dewa Jepang

1. Sejumlah kalangan menilai warna merah dalam sejarah China melambangkan sesuatu yang kuat, memiliki makna sejahtera, membawa berkah dan hoki.

2. Mitos Kelinci Bulan berasal dari China dimana Kelinci tersebut diceritakan sedang membuat obat, sedangkan di Jepang, diceritakan bahwa kelinci-kelinci itu sedang menumbuk mochi.

3. Bagi bangsa Cina, naga adalah salah satu dari empat makhluk spiritual yang mendapat penghormatan tertinggi dan juga menjadi symbol para kaisar China. Tiga makhluk lainnya adalah **Phoenix**, **Qilin (Kirin = Jerapah)** dan **Kura-kura**. Namun diantara semuanya, naga adalah yang paling perkasa.

4. Pada **zaman Heian** berkembang berbagai macam kebudayaan lokal, misalnya aksara kana yang asli Jepang. Pengaruh budaya China surut setelah sampai di puncak keemasan.

5. Pada **zaman Taisho** (1921-1922), Untuk bersaing dengan Amerika, Jepang melonggarkan peraturan-peraturan yang mengikat pada wilayah kekuasaannya di China agar mendapatkan dukungan ekonomi dan militer.

6.** Pembantaian Nanking** / 南京大屠殺 /_Nánjīng Dàtúshā_ adalah satu perisitwa kejahatan perang yang dilakukan oleh tentara Jepang di Nanjing yang ketika itu ibu kota Republik China, setelah kalah di tangan Tentara Kekaisaran Jepang pada 13 Desember 1937.

7. Hubungan China-Jepang seringkali dibelenggu masalah keengganan Jepang untuk mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf terhadap kekejamannya atas rakyat Cina dan negara Asia lain semasa Perang Dunia II, terutama dalam Pembantaian Nanjing.

**Source :**

**Data sejarah & Mitos :** Wikipedia & beberapa blog orang (Kalo ada kesalahan sejarah, tolong dikasi tau~ author sedikit banyak masih ada penyakit alergi-sejarah)

**Lyric & Translation :** Hetalia Archieve (at) Livejournal

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** saya taro terakhir, soalnya kalo diatas kesannya mengganggu, huahahaha XD

Aisshh~ puass… akhirnya bisa bikin historical/angst pake the-best-song-ever di Hetalia XD

Yep, lagu **aiiyaa four thousand years** ini emang fave saya, selain karna yang nyanyi tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tante Kaida Yuki, lagunya keren, dan artinya keren. Dan fave quote saya dari Hetalia ada di ending lagu ini, kata-kata menggugah hati dari Chuugoku-san! (Tatoe kuni ga chigattemo, kotoba ga chigattemo, ji ga chigattemo, onaji tsuki o zutto nagametai aru yo!) sampe apal, wahahaha!

Gimana? Gagal gak ini? Gagal yah? Iyalah, deskripsinya sok puitis padahal abalan gitu…

Ah yang penting saya puas udah nulis ini :D

CHUUGOKU-SAN! AKU PADAMU!


End file.
